


Moan of Satisfaction.

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Nameless [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Doubt, F/M, No Name, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Sex scene practice. Read to feel hot.





	Moan of Satisfaction.

The moment his tongue slipped into her mouth with endless bliss, she twitched, woken from the nap she took waiting for him to come back. Quiet moan muffled by his lips escaped her throat, as if she wanted to resist, but she clutched to his neck desperately to keep him from moving away. Her thighs almost immediately embraced his hips as she tried to assume a more efficient position.

“Slow down,” he smiled indulgently and looked into her eyes in such a way that she felt something hot tearing her stomach apart.

“I don’t want to,” she whispered, her voice husky with excitement and lust. She hastily began to try to get to his pants. “I can’t anymore… Come. Please.”

He straightened up just to catch her hips and speared her so abruptly and deeply her long squeal rent the air. They stopped speaking, just let themselves be carried away by the emotions and desire: he shafted her in steady, toned rhythm, she, still wanting more, threw her hips up to him, pumped herself onto him as he pumped himself into her and screamed her pleasure in short sweet moans.

They didn’t think about the consequences. They didn’t think about how tomorrow they would need to force themselves to look each other in the eye. There was no time for thinking. In this moment, the only things that counted were their breaths entwining somewhere under the roof, their eyes trying to avoid and find each other at the same time and their bodies lost in the never-ending attempts to join into one, grotesque composition.

But he couldn’t take that kind of effort for long, he had to slip out of her at last, hungrily taking in this while of rest; and she, instead of lying idly, threw herself at him and stuck his manhood in her mouth so deep her eyes watered up with tears. She forced some saliva onto her lips and let them down back at him, while he just looked up and moaned lengthily, entwining his fingers into her hair and pushing himself into her mouth.

Soon, he pulled her in, kissed her hard on the lips and then whispered hotly into her ear:

“Kneel.”

She obediently complied with his request, and he entered her again without hesitation, his strength coming back second by second. And again, he could feel her warmth clenching around him in a tight embrace; again, he could roam around her body with his hungry hands and gently scratch her neck, back, buttocks. And she moaned and squealed, writhing under his touch, tossing her head as the pleasure overcame her, took her in a wave and carried to the peak.

And though she, exhausted, dropped powerless on the pillows, he still wasn’t done. As if taking no heed of her, he continued until he also reached fulfilment. Unbearable tightness in his loins marked the moment when his essence filled her up and her lips gave up one last moan of satisfaction.


End file.
